


Nobody Belongs Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Pansexual, Past Relationship(s), also i'm sorry about jerry, blowjob probably, hes abusive, i hurt my babies a lot i'm sorry, jsyk, just mentioned tbhh, mention of previous sex, mortyless rick, my baby dies btw, pocket morty mention, possible incest, probably not, rabbit morty - Freeform, rick cares about morty a lot btw, rickless morty, ricks are nothing without mortys, ricks pretty gay sorry, sex?, she'll be using a male form tho, this fic sucks wyd, this is my first rick and morty fic oops, unity probably won't even be in it, yo i changed my mind and unity is in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read about Rick and Morty on their journey after leaving an abusive home. Will Rick be able to take care of Morty? If so, who will take care of Rick?  Universe C-902.Although the main ship tag is Rick/Unity their relationship is in no way loving on Unity's end. it isn't romantic and should not be romanticized.





	1. Chapter 1

He always hated that, the idea that Ricks don’t care about their Mortys. He had never met a Rick that _didn’t care._ And this Rick, he cared about his Morty. He probably cared too much; it made him sick sometimes.

He loved his Morty; like a Rick _should._

He knew some Ricks that had more than one Morty, but those Ricks also made their Mortys fight. Like dogs or cocks or something. He despised it. That was terrible; and so many of those Mortys already lost everything already. He couldn’t imagine making his Morty fight.

He didn’t even think of him as his Morty, he didn’t belong to him. He was just Morty.

 

“Rick?” Came a feeble voice. “Are you okay?”

Grey eyes looked up, scanning the figure above him before turning to vomit.

“Geez, Rick…” Morty sighed and rubbed his back as he vomited; he winced and moved away from his touch. “You need to stop, Rick.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled between attempts of keeping his alcohol-stomach bile mix of vomit in. Slowly he set his head back down against the pillow, it barely sank. As if Rick were just made of air.

“Why this time?” Morty murmured, moving his hair away from his mouth as not to get vomit in it.

Once again he looked up to Morty and let out a soft laugh, and even though he was laughing you could still tell that he was upset. “Why not?” He mused.

“At least go to your room…”

“No.” Rick giggled.

“Please.” The brunet sighed as he moved to turn on the overhead light. Rick hissed slightly and covered his face as his head pounded. Morty silently cleaned up the vomit from the rug in the living room so Jerry and Beth wouldn’t get upset.

He put an arm under Rick and pulled him up, making him walk toward his room. Nearly his entire weight was on Morty as they went down the hall to the side room that was connected to the garage. He lied Rick in bed and sighed, helping take off his shoes and put his flask up.

“Night Rick.” Morty mumbled as he paced back towards the hall.

“Morty.” Rick called softly. He paused in the doorway and looked back at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” With that he shut the door and turned off the lights; heading up to bed himself.

 

 _“Morty!”_ Jerry nearly screamed the next morning. God. It was too fuckin’ early for this. With a groan he got out of bed and went downstairs. He went down the steps and rubbed his eyes as he was greeted by his father at the end of the stairs.

“Did Rick get sick last night?” He asked sharply.

“No.” Morty yawned calmly.

“Did you?”

“No.”

“Then who did?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know Dad.”

“Don’t sass me.” He hissed and hit the side of his head. Morty winced and held the side of his head as Rick emerged from the kitchen.

“Stop lying and tell me the truth.”

“I’m not.” He whispered and kept his eyes on the floor.

“At least look at me when you lie.”

“I’m not lying!” He accidentally shouted, looking up to him then.

Jerry slapped him hard then.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?” Rick shouted and immediately moved over to them, ripping Jerry away from the kid with ease. He knelt down to see Morty’s cheek, he pulled his shaky hand away from his cheek. “Let me see, Mort.” He whispered. He sighed as he took his hand in his, his cheek was already turning purple from bruising.

Rick slowly moved away from Morty to walk up to Jerry.

“I’m sick of your shit, and I know Morty is too. If you even do something remotely close to that again we’re leaving.”

“What do you mean _we?”_ Jerry growled, getting in Rick’s face. “You can’t just take my son.”

“I can take better care of him than you can, obviously.”  
“You don’t have custody of him.”

“Don’t need custody on another planet shitlord.”

“You’re not taking my son from me.”

“Fucking watch me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Morty sat alone at the dining room table as Rick made them breakfast; they were the only ones home. Jerry had gone to work, Beth was already at work. Neither knew where Summer was; no one really knew nowadays.

“Are we really going to leave?” Morty asked quietly.

“Why wouldn’t we?” He asked, not looking up from the scrambled eggs in the skillet.

“Because Mom--” 

“Who cares Morty? Beth is leaving Jerry. Summer is already gone. We should go too. Before you seriously get fucked up, okay?”

“What about school or--”

“We will figure it out.” Rick growled as he made them both plates, stacked with pancakes and eggs. He sat adjacent to Morty and handed him his plate. They both ate quietly for a long while. 

“Will we still live on Earth?”

“Probably not, but we’ll see.” Rick shrugged past a mouthful of egg.

“Oh.” He mumbled and took his last bite of pancake. “Okay.”

“You’re worrying too loudly. Stop it.” He sighed and took their plates to the sink. 

Morty was about to comment on how that didn’t make any sense but he stopped himself. He quietly thanked Rick for breakfast before going back up to his bedroom. The older man paused and watched him go up the stairs. He let out a dwindling sigh and went out to the garage, he moved to lie down on his creeper and rolled underneath his ship to make sure everything was in place so they could drive. For a while. He wheeled back out and stood to check under the hood. Everything seemed alright.

Jerry’s car pulled in outside the garage door; with a sigh Rick went inside to sit on the couch. Just to keep an eye out.

“Rick.” Jerry said as he walked in. Rick remained silent. “You’re still here.”

“Yes.” He said softly. “Obviously, just as obvious as that you didn’t get the job.”

“Shut up Rick.” He snapped. “Just shut up, would it kill you to just try and do that for once?”

“I don’t know, would it kill you to act like a dad to your kids?” Rick kept his eyes on the TV still, more-so watching Jerry’s reflection in it. 

“How would you know what it’s like to be a dad? Because you were such a good one to Beth.”

“I was.” He said calmly. “I was a great father.”

“You weren’t even there for her.” 

“And? I had my reasons.”

“I--”

**_“RICK!”_ ** Morty shouted from the upstairs. Just the tone of his voice had him up and throwing himself up the steps. Jerry followed him up the steps. The older man went to Morty’s bedroom and opened the door, wide eyes watched the door swing open.

Broken glass was on the floor, his window was somehow shattered. Morty went to ask for help and to not tell Jerry when he saw him standing behind Rick.

“How did this happen?” Jerry asked immediately. Without giving him time to answer he started to shout and move passed Rick. “You know we can’t afford to fix this, why would you break the window?”

“I didn’t--”

“The  _ fuck  _ you didn’t.” Jerry shouted and raised his hand to hit him, Rick immediately grabbed his arm and pulled the man away from his grandson. 

“That’s it!” Rick shouted. “Morty didn’t do a fucking thing and you’re still yelling at him. Let’s go Morty.” He said and moved, pushing Jerry aside to grab a few of Morty’s shirts and pants. He gathered them up in his lab coat and Morty quickly grabbed onto his arm-sleeve as they went down the stairs and out to the garage. They were immediately followed out to the ship. Rick tossed his shit in the back and waited for Morty to get in and buckle up before driving out of the garage recklessly. 

 

The two flew away from Earth in silence for a while, Morty being the one to speak up finally. 

“Where are we going?” He asked quietly.

“Blips and chitz, then we’ll figure it out.” Rick sighed. “I’m sorry I yelled at him in front of you.” 

“I don’t mind.” Morty fiddled with his seatbelt anxiously. “He deserved it.”

“He deserved worse than being yelled at.”

“I know…” 


	3. Chapter 3

Morty stayed close as they went into the brightly lit arcade, amazed eyes looked around. Rick knew where he was going and pulled Morty along by his wrist so he wouldn’t get lost. He stayed quiet as he looked at all the lights. It was kind of amazing, to Morty at least… 

There was all different types of aliens. Traflorkians, Greebybobes, Bird People, and even a few Korblocks.

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen an alien race before.” Rick groaned. 

“I’ve never seen some of these.” He said softly, more to himself. 

“Are you sure?” Rick looked down to him as they went up the stairs to the next level of the arcade. “I’m pretty sure that you’ve seen a Ko--” Rick froze suddenly, Unity. He swore he just saw her. No. That’s impossible. She wouldn’t be in  _ Blips and Chitz.  _

“Rick?” Morty asked, lightly tugging his arm. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” He said after a moment, not looking away from where he thought he saw Unity. “Let’s go play some games or something.”

“Okay.” Morty finally smiled. Good. They were getting somewhere.  _ Finally.  _

The two men walked over to two arcade style games amongst rows and rows of similarly styled consoles. They looked just like the ones on Earth, the best design really. Rick sat them both down and explained how to play the game for Morty, and although he picked it up fairly quickly he still totally sucked. He only started to give up when he heard someone behind him panicking to themselves.

Morty stopped playing to look up. A rabbit? Morty tilted his head and slowly looked back to the game for only a moment. He looked back then and swallowed. The baby-blue and white rodent, giant rodent at that, wouldn’t stop pacing.

“Rick,” Morty said softly. Both the rabbit and Rick looked up to him. “Is he--”

The rabbit immediately came over to them then. “Have you seen my Morty?” He asked. Morty’s jaw dropped, it was a Rick? Was there more than one Rick? Oh my gosh…

Rick pulled the rabbit Rick away with a frown. “My Morty doesn’t know about other dimensions yet.” He growled quietly.

“I’m sorry--”

“We’ll help you look, though. Okay?” He whispered, glancing to his own Morty. He was staring at his shoes, but it was obvious he was still listening to them.

“Thank you. It’s not like him to just run off, he’s really sweet. Sweeter than most Mortys… I don’t know where he would’ve went.” This Rick was clearly distraught. Morty had never seen his Rick  _ this  _ upset, but then again Morty had never gotten lost in another dimension. 

“What does he look like?” Rick asked softly, trying to keep the other man(? Rabbit?) calm. 

“He’s about the same size as yours, um, he’s white and brown. He’s really fluffy and is wearing that stupid yellow shirt he always wears.” Rick stuttered more than usual. Morty wondered if Rabbit Rick drank like normal Rick did. Too often and too much.

“I’ll look for him.” Morty said feebly before walking away from both Ricks. 

“Morty, no.” His Rick quickly protested and and grabbed his wrist. “We don’t know if he just got lost or if he got taken, so I want you to stay with us. Got it?”

“Got it…” He mumbled.

 

After almost an hour of searching the entire place they stopped to take a break, Morty was exhausted. Clearly. He fell asleep at one of the dining tables while the Ricks drank quietly. 

“Long day?” Rabbit asked.

“Kinda.” Rick chuckled. “This has probably been his easiest day in a while.” 

“Really? What’s your dimension like?”

“Simple. Really close to C-137’s, except Jerry. He was popular in High School, he was abusive to Morty and Summer.” He leaned back in his seat. “We’re leaving his bullshit though. Morty deserves better.” 

“That’s great.” He said as Morty stirred and sat up. “You alright Morty?” 

Morty nodded and stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He yawned as he walked off to the bathroom. He paused then; a furry foot was on the floor underneath a bathroom stall door. 

“Morty?” He whispered. The foot twitched. Morty walked over and tried to open the locked stall with no luck. He knelt down to the unconscious rabbit and gently shook his leg. “Morty. Wake up.” He said softly. “Mortimer.” He said more firmly before trying to unlock the door with his school ID. Thankfully it worked. He lifted the other Morty up by his armpits, dragging him out to the Ricks.

Rabbit Rick gasped and ran over to help them, lifting his Morty into his arms. He sat on the floor and (human) Morty looked to his Rick. He wanted to help. Damn that kid, being such a good person. Where did he even get it from? There sure wasn’t any good people in his life… 

Rick went over and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Morty whispered.

“I don’t know Morty.” He whispered as Morty pressed his face into his side. He gently wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as he watched the other Rick struggle to keep himself composed as he held Morty and stepped through an interdimensional portal. He held his Grandson for a long while before looking down to see if he was alright. He was asleep, again. His hands were tight fists on Rick’s coat, his mouth slightly ajar against him. With a small sigh Rick lifted him up against his chest and carried him out to the ship. He lied him in the back and buckled him in before getting in himself, with a sigh he began to drive. 

 

After the length about eight earth hours Morty woke up with a whine. Rick was still driving through space. 

“Rick?” Morty whispered, Rick jumped. Morty had never seen him jump. He was always so aware of the situation. “Where are we?” He unbuckled and climbed up slowly to the passenger seat and buckled back up out of habit.

“In the middle of space, on our way to Vietes. It’s pretty much Earth, but with prettier everything and less pollution.” 

“So if we actually took care of Earth?” 

“No, it’s self cleaning. Kinda neat.” Rick burped out with a smile. “People are also a lot less fuckin’ stupid.” 

“Sounds nice.” Morty murmured.

“Good because that’s where we’re staying until I decide where I want us to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

“The oxygen levels are about the same as Earth’s,” Rick said as the ship rattled and shook with it’s landing. “So we won’t need the suits or anything.”

Morty nodded silently, he was propped up on the edge of his seat with his hands on the dash as he looked at the world around them. The trees had to be millions of feet high, a least Morty thought so. It looked like Earth, but cleaner. Rick opened up the ship and hopped out. Morty unbuckled and followed behind him. The older man made sure that the other was staying close as he walked. He had only been here a time or two before and didn’t remember how kind the local life was. 

They walked for a while, crossing natural made bridges out of stone covered in moss that went over free-flowing rivers that weren’t man made in the least. In the sky you could see the white outline of another planet and the rings surrounding it. It looked like Saturn but prettier. Rick said he didn’t know what it was, he hadn’t been everywhere after all. It wasn’t much too far after the bridge that they came across the nearest village. It was bustling with small town life. People were walking, mothers were talking. People. They weren’t human-people. Morty inched closer to his grandpa when he saw them. Was he scared? No. Actually, he wasn’t. Something about them, though, made him nervous. Rick patted his back gently and led the way to a store in the tiny town. 

The people, the not-human-people, were tall. Taller than Rick. Rick was 6’3”. Even the women were taller. The children weren’t. Not yet.They looked human, but prettier. Their features were soft, rounder. Their eyes were bigger. They came in all sorts of skin tones and hair colors and textures. Some had piercings and tattoos, some had nothing like that all. They were like humans that were happy. Kind? Maybe not so much. They were all a bit off-standish. Maybe they were just introverted, maybe not. Who knows?

Morty kept his hands in his pockets as he followed Rick and listened to him talk about something he didn’t quite understand, so he more zoned out. He ran his fingers over a rock in his pocket. It was smoothed down from Morty messing with it nervously. He could feel all the eyes on them. It made him nervous, anxious too. Rick suddenly pressed his flask against Morty’s chest, soft blue-gray eyes meeting nervous browns. 

“Either take a drink or relax on your own.” Rick whispered. “If you act scared they’ll know it and take advantage of that.” 

Hesitantly Morty took the flask in both hands and drank from it like a juice box. His expression twisted as the vodka burned his throat. Rick took it back as Morty coughed, putting it back in his inner coat pocket. He pushed Morty along by his back and sighed. He went to speak again but froze. No. There’s no way. Rick swore to whatever the fuck was in control of the universe that he just saw Unity. Again.

He couldn’t have. No. That’s not possible. 

Morty looked up to the fear stricken man, was that fear in his eyes? Or hope? Morty couldn’t tell, so he said nothing at all but still worried.

Once he had gathered himself Rick began to pick up blankets and some clothes he thought might fit Morty. He needed more than a couple pairs of pajamas and that ugly mustard shirt. God, did he even own anything else? 

Occasionally he looked over his shoulder to see if he was still behind him, every time he was. He was unusually close too. His Morty-- Morty,  _ just Morty,  _ was clingy. He was scared and weak and clung to whatever strength he found in others. He found quite a bit in Rick. He didn’t understand how. That was alright, Rick enjoyed it. He felt loved that way. He didn’t, however, understand why he was so close to him. He was never this close. Albeit he didn’t ask or comment, he just kept his old trap shut. He bought Morty the clothes and tossed the bag he was given over his shoulder and buried his other hand in his pocket.

Morty took his sleeve at one point in his hands as they walked through the town, Rick tried to follow Morty’s gaze but whatever had scared him-- Well, he wasn’t looking at it anymore. Unless his shoes were that scary. With a small sigh Rick took Morty’s hand and held it tightly but softly. 

“Thanks.” Morty whispered.

“No problem.” His grandpa smiled, even if he didn’t completely know what he was being thanked for.

“We aren’t going to stay in town, are we?” 

“You don’t want to?” Rick said murmurously.

“Not especially…” He stuttered and tripped over the two word mumble.

“Alright, we’ll find somewhere else.” He affirmed as his hand was squeezed by the teen.

“Thanks.” Morty looked away as they continued to walk, watching the planet in the distance. He wondered what lived there. He wondered if anything was there at all. He’d like to live there-- if there was nothing that is. He could look up and befriend the rings of the planet. It might be silly but he considered the stars his friends, they were one of the few constants in his mess of a life. The stars and Rick. He adored them both. 

They walked through the town and finally reached a forest; where (luckily) there was an abandoned cottage. Rick wasn’t in the mood to build anything. He kicked down the door and coughed as the stale air filled his lungs. He found a light switch and smiled as the light dimly illuminated their expressions. Morty was finally smiling. That was good. Rick waltzed around the small cabin and brushed the dust off of the furniture, setting the bag on the coffee table that was set in front of the wicker couch. He watched as his grandson took a seat on the dusty old couch before lying down completely. 

“Still tired?” He asked, cocking a brow.

“Kinda.” Morty sighed. It was more stress than anything. 

“Well, uh, rest up then…” He coughed awkwardly and went to go explore the rest of the cabin. There was a small bathroom with a bathtub but no showerhead. There was one larger bedroom with a king-sized bed. The sheets were a pale ugly pink with grey-ish edges. Definitely dirty. New bedding was absolutely in order. He then went back out to Morty, to see that he had already dozed off. He took off his jacket and lied over the smaller boy. He instantly curled into the cloth and clung to it for dear life. Rick grinned and stood straight, pausing then. Unity was not outside their cabin. There was no fucking way. 

However that didn’t stop Rick from gritting his teeth and going outside silently, hands deep in his jean pockets. He followed the slight glimpses he caught of the hivemind figure. Little did he know she wasn’t there at all.

 

A few hours later Morty awoke and found himself alone in the cabin. 

“Rick?” He called out meekly. “Rick?” He repeated as he rose from the couch and stepped outside. 

“Oh geez…” He murmured softly to himself and pulled on Rick’s lab-coat. It smelt like his cologne and alcohol. Yeah, that seemed about right. He closed the door softly behind him and began to wander about the forest. He called for Rick but never got an answer. Before he knew it he was in the middle of God knows where… 

 

Rick realized after hours and hours of searching that Unity was in fact not here. He cried, he broke down within himself. He didn’t understand why he wanted her so badly. And why would she want him? God. He hated himself. Through his mess of emotions he made his way back to the cabin, drinking from his flask as he went. 

He threw open the cabin door and paused when Morty wasn’t on the couch. 

“Morty?” He called softly. He walked through the petite cabin and searched every room. Morty wasn’t here. Dropping his flask he darted back outside to look for his grandson.

_ “Morty!” _


End file.
